


Hungover

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pre - Sburb, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ROXY LALONDE, and the Ke$ha currently playing does not black out the fact that you spent last night sobbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

You tap your fingers against your laptop impatiently. You haven't eaten a thing all day, and all you've had to drink was some especially strong vodka last night and finished the bottle off this afternoon when you woke up. Nobody knows these facts, however all of your friends know that you and Jane had an  _encounter  _last night.

To be specific, you were tired and drinking all of last night. It put you in a mood and you messaged Jane about how tired and done you were. With everything. She messaged you once inbetween your pity party with the message of "Shucks, Roxy :/". You continued to rant and she didn't respond. You bitterly posted something on Instagram complaining about her lack of response. 17 minutes later you are met with a message from Jane about your crimes and how, "Well, I do suppose I won't respond after this. Talk to you later, Roxy. Bye bye." The messages were so incredibly condescending. Everything was too much and you started to cry, and you messaged Jake to try to get through to her, as he was probably her second best friend. Jake responded with an image of Jane's texts to him. In the texts, she said how she was "so goshdarned angry", and how you "get upset if I don't reply immediately", and how you're "not (her) #1 priority, as (she's) a busy gal" and "(she) has other things to do than talk to (you) all the time". (And additionally, "not as if I don't enjoy talking to (you), though.")

You replied with apologies all night, such as "jane yuo can't do this to me" as well as "don't u kno how much i'm dependent on u?". She didn't respond, and unfortunately you cannot see if she has seen your messages. Tragic.

Jake's been messaging you positivity all day. Dirk has left you alone for your scars to hear on their own. You want to slam your head into your laptop and shut it enough so that you decapitate yourself. You have a go at it, but your method of suicide is ineffective. What do you think Jane would say if she saw you now? The most likely words would be, "Roxy, please put the bottle down and go get something to eat. This isn't healthy." Yeah, that's accurate. 

You grab the bottle sitting on the windowsill that you got from the cupboard after you ran out of last night's vodka. It's not as strong as the vodka, but it's enough to repress your feelings. Your throat feels as if it's coated with alcohol. It probably is. You take a swig from the bottle and put it back on the windowsill. You pluck some stray hairs resting on your elbow and put your face into your hands (strong with the smell of alcohol, of course). You re-position your hands to the keyboard of your laptop, and switch the tabs to put on your youtube playlist for sadness, named appropriately "tears on my keyboard". You rest your face in your arms, looking down at your bed as you hear Ke$ha's soft voice. You space out for almost 30 seconds, but tune back in, listening to the lyrics.

_In the dark I can't fight it_

Fuck, it's already 11. What were you thinking?

_I fake til' I'm numb_

Your lips are close to numb. Aaaaaand you're faking, just a little bit.

_But in the bright light_

You look over to ceiling fan providing its light upon you and put your face back into your arms.

_I taste you on my tongue_

The wine you're drinking is awfully sweet.

It

reminds

you

of

her.

 

You blackout.

_Now the partys over_

_And everybodys gone_

_I'm left here with myself and I_

 

_wonder what went wrong_

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY THIS IS THE MOST PROJECTING-ISH FIC I'VE EVER MADE, IT'S LITERALLY JUST A SITUATION FROM IRL THAT I ADAPTED TO THESE CHARACTERS THIS IS THE SADDEST FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN I'M SO SORRY


End file.
